ffg_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Player Tips
The Adv. Tutorial for Dungeon Crash(DC) Warning money may be spent This post will try to help you get all your questions answered about the game and what you need to do in steps of jumping the ranks in this new game. Part I: Luxury Summons and Sharding. Luxury summons if compared to anything it is supreme summon from PK In retrospective uncommon(green)1-2* unique(blue)3* epic(purple)4* legendary(orange)5* mythical(red)6*. On your 50th luxury summon you are 99% possible to get your first mythical. If you are a money spender, like me, you will already have a legendary and a mythical before that happens and those heroes being the choices between Shiva and Lilith, and Newton and Roxanne. Once you recharge up to 5,000 diamonds you will get the choice between Newton and Roxanne. I chose Newton given we receive Mary as a Mage and she is currently the best legendary Mage in the game and I didn't need Roxanne. After your 50th luxury summon you should have a mythical hero which opens up the opportunity of Sharding. With the summons you get runes that can be used for hero pieces which jumpstart the Sharding process. Sharding: farming the hero store for hero shards (pieces) using souls or diamonds and creating the heroes you want. Part II: Equipment Going to make this section quick and simple. Labyrinth opens up at level 40. Once you achieve 80 stars you obtain legendary gear to be purchased with magic dust, 16000 dust will get you one gear so choose what you need wisely Epic Gear Truth and Titan are the best, 20% better, acquire these over sage and kings. Legendary Ares - Warrior. Demon - Mage. Angel - Priest. Mythical Gear Two sets Dragon for Warriors and Reaper for Mages/Priest Dragon and Reaper are currently obtainable through labyrinth rewards when you obtain 140 stars. They cost 800 dust for 1 shard, 80,000 dust for 1 item and 480,000 dust for a whole set. I use four legendary and two epic for set bonuses for stats. MP is needed for mages and priests to attack. Part III: Dungeons This section is pretty simple to understand Apply the heroes to the dungeons they go to for higher output. You can find out where heroes go from the castle and hit the (i) button and see the avatars of the heroes. Apart from the happiness, dungeons give out bosses that give you the necessary mats to awaken your gear. There are also dungeon stores that pop up randomly with great prices on items/shards most need diamonds to purchase. ***TIP*** If you have the gold to do it, this is one of the main ways to obtain King Exp. using diamonds will give double exp. and gear shards. Part IV: Rebirthing/Salvaging The biggest annoyance in the game, argued by most players, is the rebirthing system. A): Rebirthing The process of resetting your gear/hero back to level 1 and obtaining the exp., gold and materials back. It costs 20 diamonds to rebirth for; Heroes under level 60, Gear under level 100, So early game be sure to not over upgrade or you will end up paying an additional 80 diamonds on top of the original 20 bing a total of 100 diamonds. B): Salvaging Turns gear into dust, heroes into souls Both required to obtain more shards within the relative shops. ***TIP*** A little trick I do to quickly obtain more dust is from the shards I don't need after have 12+/20 I buy the others to complete and then salvage for the extra 400-1200 dust to go to other gear I need. Part V: Friends. Friends are a vital part of the game it's one of the first quests to add a friend. I like to open friend slots to around 30 or so to dungeon bosses a lot, I've been getting rank 20 or higher getting those extra scrolls, and grabbing the boss rewards. A): Visiting friends. While visiting friends you can obtain Friend Chests while helping out your friends while they are active in Purple Dungeons. Friend chests give: Gold, Souls, Dust, and awakening stones. You can obtain Gold Dust Souls also from checking out their homes too or their heroes in the kingdom. The houses will have a broom or a (!) above them as well as the heroes and they will randomly give you from 400-20000 gold, from personal experience (could be more or less). Be Updated